List of Police Officers
This is a list of police officers in the Zootopia franchise. Zootopia Cape Buffalo Chief Bogo is the chief of police of the Zootopia Police Department. Bogo, initially portrayed as the antagonist of the film, later proves to be a strong ally to Judy in times of trouble. He has a dry, though somewhat playfully sarcastic sense of humor, preferring to appear serious before revealing a light-hearted jest, as seen with his interactions with Officer Pennington in the beginning of the film and with Judy and Nick at the end. Rabbits Judy Hopps is an officer of the Zootopia Police Department. She is a fierce optimist who since childhood has believed that predators and prey are equal, and that anyone can be anything. She joined the ZPD on impulse of a childhood dream and later met up with Nick Wilde, a con-artist fox. After solving a hard case based on the savagery of predator civilians with Nick by her side, Judy persuaded the fox to join the ZPD. They now work side-by-side as partners. Foxes Nick Wilde is an officer of the Zootopia Police Department. He is a sly, shifty fox who since childhood has always wanted to be accepted. As a kid, he tried joining the Zootopia Junior Ranger Scouts, only to be assaulted by the other scouts with a muzzle, for being a predator. Since that day, he decided to live out the fox stereotype, feeling that there was no point in trying to be anything else. Judy met up with him in hopes of helping her solve the missing mammals case. Once the case was solved, Judy persuaded him to join the ZPD. They now work side-by-side as partners. Cheetahs Benjamin Clawhauser is a secretary and dispatcher. He is a bubbly, friendly cheetah that has lots of enthusiasm, especially for his idol, Gazelle, and also, perhaps to a lesser extent, his job. While he has a friendly demeanor, his friendliness sometimes strays into going into in-depth conversations about trivial issues in the wrong times. He is very social and appears to love making new friends, as he was the first animal at the ZPD to greet Judy and at the time, the only one willing to befriend her. Rhinoceros McHorn is an officer for the ZPD. He seems to show disinterest in those who he deems his lessers, including Judy Hopps. This manifests itself in the way in which he dismisses Judy upon her introduction, as well as when she enters Little Rodentia to chase Duke Weaselton, telling her to "wait for the real cops". Rhinowitz is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day at the ZPD, Officer Rhinowitz is assigned by Chief Bogo to search for the Missing mammals in Sahara Square with Officers McHorn and Wolfard. Krumpanski is an officer for the ZPD. He was a part of the team of officers Chief Bogo takes to the Rainforest District when Judy Hopps calls for backup.He watches as Bogo demands that Judy returns her police badge, and as Nick Wilde stands up to Bogo in Judy's defense. Tigers Fangmeyer is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day at the ZPD, Fangmeyer is assigned with officers Grizzoli and Delgato to the Rainforest District to search for residents missing there. Jackson is an officer for the ZPD. When Judy Hopps walks in the bull pen on her first day, he is seen watching Officer Johnson arm wrestling with Officer Andersen. After Chief Bogo wishes Officer Pennington a happy birthday, Jackson starts playfully punching Pennington's side, provoking the elephant to scoop him up and give him a noogie. Wolves Wolfard is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day at the ZPD, Officer Wolfard is assigned by Chief Bogo to search for the Missing mammals in Sahara Square with Officers McHorn and Rhinowitz. Elephants Francine Pennington is an officer for the ZPD. When Judy Hopps walks in the bull pen on her first day, she is seen watching Officer Johnson arm wrestling with Officer Andersen. After Chief Bogo wishes her a happy birthday, Jackson starts playfully punching Pennington's side, provoking the elephant to scoop him up and give him a noogie. Bob Trumpet is an officer for the ZPD. He is the initial officer that created the case file for Emmitt Otterton, one of the 14 mammals that went missing during the Night Howler Scandal. His name and badge number can be seen on the top right of Otterton's file. Lions Delgato is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day at the ZPD, Delgato is assigned with officers Grizzoli and Fangmeyer to the Rainforest District to search for residents missing there. Bob Johnson is an officer for the ZPD. When Judy walks into the bull pen on her first day, Johnson is seen arm wrestling with Officer Andersen and loses. Hippopotamuses Higgins is an officer for the ZPD. He announces Chief Bogo's arrival and sits down. He is then assigned to Tundratown, along with officers Snarlov and Trunkaby, to search for the mammals that have gone missing there. Polar Bears Grizzoli is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day at the ZPD, Grizzoli is assigned with officers Delgato and Fangmeyer to the Rainforest District to search for residents missing there. Snarlov is an officer for the ZPD. On Judy Hopps' first day on the force, Chief Bogo assigned Snarlov to look for the missing mammals in Tundratown with Higgins and Officer Trunkaby. Andersen is an officer for the ZPD. As Judy Hopps walks into the bullpen on her first day as a police officer, Andersen is seen in an arm wrestling contest against Officer Johnson. He ends up pinning the lion's arm to the table, causing laughter from the other officers and surprise from Judy. Pigs Pig warden is a prison warden. At the end of the film, the Pig warden watches over Bellwether and the other inmates as they watch Gazelle's concert on television from prison. Razorbacks were an elite police force for the ZPD. (cut) During early development, in which Nick Wilde was planned to be the main protagonist of the film, the Razorbacks were an elite police force made up of wild pigs, and were minor antagonists. Cut Characters Goats Mabel is a parking enforcement officer for the ZPD. She is elderly, but optimistic even though she's been a meter maid for 50 years. Mice Brie was an officer for the ZPD. Officer Brie was going to be a supporting character. However, she was cut after Judy Hopps replaced Nick Wilde as the protagonist because the filmmakers wanted Judy to be the smallest officer on the force. Video Games Zootopia: Crime Files Horses Oates is a detective for the ZPD. Detective Oates assists Judy and Nick in every case by speaking in metaphors that only Judy seems to understand. Judy also seems to idolize him, while Nick appears to be annoyed by him at times, misunderstanding him at times. Mice Donna is a security guard and may work for the ZPD. Literature The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files Wombats * Charles, an officer and security guard. Jaguars * Jaguar warden, a prison warden. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Police Officers Category:Predators Category:Prey Category:Adults